1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing door opening/closing detection system capable of detecting the opening/closing position of a swing door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called double-leaf automatic swing door system has been known. As shown in FIG. 7, a double-leaf automatic swing door system 100 includes: a pair of door main bodies 102, 104 disposed in an opening part 101; motors 110, 112 rotating the respective door main bodies 102, 104 on rotary shafts 106, 108 attached to the respective door main bodies 102, 104; and a control part 114 controlling the motors 110, 112. The door main bodies 102, 104 in a closed position are positioned so that one-side widthwise end portions thereof face each other. Driving one or both of the door main bodies 102, 104 in this position by the motor(s) 110, 112 causes one or both of the door main bodies 102, 104 to rotate on the rotary shaft(s) 106, 108, thereby bringing one or both of the door main bodies 102, 104 into an opened position.
Here, from a viewpoint of ensuring safety, object sensors 120, 122 are attached on approach-side surfaces and swinging-side surfaces of the door main bodies 102, 104. With this structure, the rotary driving of the door main bodies 102, 104 is stopped when the object sensors 120, 122 sense a person on a path of the door main body 102 or 104 while the door main bodies 102, 104 are rotary driven so as to close or open relative to the opening part 101, whereby the contact of the door main bodies 102, 104 with a person can be prevented.
Since the aforesaid object sensors are attached to the door main bodies, sensing areas thereof change when the door main bodies are rotary driven, and an object such as a guide rail, a wall, or the like, if any in the sensing areas, is also sensed by the object sensors. Therefore, controlling the rotary driving of the door main bodies based on information from the object sensors involves a possibility of causing a malfunction of the door main bodies.
Further, in the structure of attaching the object sensors to the rotary-driven door main bodies, electrical wirings for power supply and signal transmission/receipt have to be connected to the object sensors. In this case, wiring covers for protecting the electrical wirings need to be attached to the door main bodies.